


[Jigen Daisuke x Goemon]晤

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, transvestist
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 原作动画风格，性格偏向直男女装5标题内涵w*the Title chinese word contain "Sun"(Fucking in slang)"five"(Goemon)"mouth",This word means meeting





	[Jigen Daisuke x Goemon]晤

**Author's Note:**

> 原作动画风格，性格偏向直男  
> 女装5  
> 标题内涵w  
> *the Title chinese word contain "Sun"(Fucking in slang)"five"(Goemon)"mouth",This word means meeting

chapter1  
五右卫门在修行中收到一封信，让他虎躯一震，立刻无心修行。  
那是银行的账单。  
鲁邦会给他们做假身份办理信用卡，以防不及之需，前段时间五右卫门交了个算是女朋友的人，结果各种花天酒地买东西，五右卫门也是很宠地，所有钱都花给她，而自己清心寡欲过着普通生活。  
结果前几天就突然联系不上，以为是有什么事情，但今天一收到账单才恍然大悟——五右卫门又被人骗了……  
虽然是假身份，但欠着钱也不太好，何况别人也是要吃饭的，而且地址填写的这里，早晚也会被找到。身上所有的现金也不太多了，作为男人的自尊心，五右卫门也不想去和鲁邦借钱，总之先去工作吧……  
结果现在是做保镖的淡季，没有任何比较近的地方愿意要保镖，甚至杀手也没有……  
五右卫门考虑去给人洗盘子，但是力气太大盘子都被掰碎了。  
不能找鲁邦，不能找鲁邦，五右卫门一直这么拖着，最后吃饭的钱都要没了……  
不知道还有什么办法，五右卫门决定把能卖的东西卖了，把和鲁邦合作时候的东西翻出来时，五右卫门发现了自己以前的女装。  
嗯，如果实在没办法，就扮作女人要点钱好了，竟然能堕落到这步，武士真心觉得对不起祖先。  
按鲁邦教导的，上半身除了假胸，还可以把肌肉和脂肪捋一下，可以挤出胸部，下面则是把jj软的时候从蛋中间勒过去，用胶带固定，这样蛋看上去就像女性的下面了【穿着内衣的时候】而四肢去毛的时候和女性四肢没有什么区别，五右卫门因为太壮，所以手臂还是稍微遮挡一下，腿部完全可以露出来。看着镜子里穿着宽大桃红色毛衣黑色裙子，戴着假发的自己，五右卫门其实很想一脑袋撞死。但是除了这个方法似乎没有继续活下去的方式了。  
趁着晚上的时候，五右卫门出门，到附近的豪华街，在那里说不定能找到不错的可以陪酒的男人。周围的一看便是廉价站街女，五右卫门倒不想和她们同流合污，反而走向靠城外一点的地方，不过人比较少，武士又想赚钱，又不想做这种工作，一直纠结地往返繁华和稀少地区，最终停在一个树林外面的桥下，那里有一群站街女子，五右卫门穿着高跟鞋也累了，只好停在那里。  
女人的声音很嘈杂，一些老熟客轻车熟路地来到这里，有时候还会带一些新人来，大家就像进超市一样选着女人，谈好价格之后乘车离去。五右卫门特地找了一个没人看见的地方隐藏身子，不过还是会有男人过来询问，她摆摆手表示不干，人走之后又是无尽的后悔，在没钱和沦落里面不停挣扎。  
眼看站街女郎越来越少，五右卫门也觉得该离开了，结果他往左边一瞟，却看见一个眼熟的男人。  
那不是次元吗——！  
五右卫门差点咬断舌头，为什么会在这里看见次元，不过想想次元确实是正常男人，有需求也对。对方现在正在和一群女子之间的一个谈话，好像已经商量好了似的。总之还是……先逃走比较好……  
五右卫门刚往右边一个挪步，突然那边就传来吵架的声音，五下意识回头，看见有个不知好歹的男人推了次元一把，因为次元比较瘦，不经意地还是被大力推得退了几步，那男人不由分说一把抱住刚谈好的妹子转身就走，而他的同伴们也分别找到了那一群女性里的几个，搂着肩膀就离去。次元似乎非常生气，伸手就拔出后面的手枪，然而并没有开枪。  
那个女性回头对他摇摇头，万一出了人命这里会被注意到，而且没必要为一个站街女开枪，次元也用了几秒钟消下自己的怒火，慢慢把枪塞回裤子后腰处。  
五右卫门看事情解决了，也放心了，然而他一环顾四周，其他站街女看到次元拔枪后都以为要发生命案逃走了，现在就只剩下自己站在次元正身后。对方也发现了这一点，一回头立刻和五右卫门对上了眼睛，武士急忙扭过头，但是现在已经来不及逃走了。  
“喂，你接活儿吗？”  
次元单刀直入地问道，并朝这里走来，五右卫门一时慌了神，不知要逃走还是要应答。紧急时刻，武士小脑瓜灵光乍现，他犹豫了一下，然后指指自己的嘴巴，假装自己是个残疾人，不会说话。  
“哦？你是说可以口吗？”  
“……”  
天哪，这是什么领悟力！五右卫门憋着想骂他的话，愣是塞了回去。  
“那你要多少钱？”  
次元点上烟问道。五右卫门不知道要怎么回答，只是犹犹豫豫伸出5个手指头。  
“50美金吗？只口的话有点贵，不过人都跑光了，就只有你了。”  
不管五右卫门答不答应，次元一把抱过肩膀，带着五右卫门就要往外走。  
要是在灯光下看到脸就不好了，五右卫门控制力道，让自己又像个女人又尽力地把次元往小树林拖，然而次元确实觉得奇怪但是也没说什么，最后看确实离大路比较远了，五右卫门才放心把男人按树干上，像个武士一样双膝跪地，战战兢兢解开男人的裤链，并摸黑地拿出次元的私有物。  
50美金50美金……四舍五入就是一个亿啊，五右卫门咽了咽口水，把那软软的东西放进口中，用舌苔轻柔吮吸，原本像是婴儿手臂一般软细的东西，慢慢随着滋润变大胀硬，很快充斥了武士的口。  
“呜呜……”  
五右卫门刚要出声，急忙咽了回去，并尽量用妓女的技巧，用舌头卷起口中的肉棒，轻轻用臼齿啃咬龟头，，并紧紧嘬住棒身，次元因为舒爽而轻哼一声，手也摸上了五的头发（假发）。出乎意料地，次元看着很瘦，下面却有这么大 ，五困难地吃着次元的肉棒，心里希望赶紧结束。  
将肉棒顶端塞进舌头的最深处，五用着其他女人不敢用的深喉技巧，一次次把龟头塞进嗓子和食道，这让次元尝到了最棒的甜头。他深喘气，手指不经意地插进了假发里，感受着龟头一次次像是进入非常有弹性的子宫末端一般，让能持久的他精意大发。  
“哦，你真棒，我快要到了。”  
在五右卫门没注意的时候，次元一把抓住他头部，把肉棒顶端狠狠插进食道里，并射了精，粘稠的精液灌进食道和胃里，让五右卫门极度不适，他宁可去和鲁邦借钱，也不再愿意接这种工作了。  
次元实在太过爽，抓头发的力度变大了些，不慎手一滑，把武士的假发抓了下来，突然发觉这点的五右卫门吓得深吸一口气，食道里的粘稠精液倒灌进气管里，弄得他突然开始咳嗽！  
“！！”  
手里拿着女人假发还听到男人咳嗽声的次元立刻知道了发生了什么，眼前这个人男扮女装给自己口，知道自己暴露的五右卫门，不顾喘不上气，直接往相反方向跑。  
“你给我站住！”  
次元慌忙地一边系上裤腰扣一边超五右卫门跑去，而五右卫门穿着高跟鞋，跑的也不迅速，两个人仿佛菜鸡互啄的追逐着，速度都不是快，五右卫门发现他跑的地方似乎有一些光亮，在它穿过树丛到达外面的时候，突然发现前面是另一段大路，而路灯就在他的身边，微弱的灯光照在他身上，而男人就在后面追着他，武士已经不知道该去往何处跑，就在他犹豫的时候，身后的那个男人突然一把抱住他，两个人连滚带爬的就跌倒在路上，  
“你这家伙，竟然骗我！让我看看你到底是谁？”  
次元不知道从哪来的力气把五右卫门一把翻过来，让他的脸朝着路灯的方向，在微弱的光之下，次元还是勉强看到了这个人的脸，  
“次元，别看我。”  
五右卫门急忙用手挡住他已经化过妆的脸，然而声音已经暴露了他的身份，当次元听到这男子的声音的时候，他先是犹豫了一下，但是下一秒他就知道眼前的这个男人到底是谁了。  
“是五右卫门你吗？”  
虽然次元有点不太相信，但是他还是这样问道，武士羞愧难当，谁叫他第一次接客就接到了熟人，他捂着脸跌跌撞撞站起来，因为穿着高跟鞋的缘故，还有点站不稳。  
“五右卫门你为什么要做这种事？”  
五右卫门不知道该如何回答，他抓抓头发，眼神左右闪躲了一下。  
“我需要钱……”  
“多少？”  
“100万日元。”  
“嗯，大概是被女人骗了吧。”  
次元一针见血的说道，武士刚想问，究竟为什么他会知道，但是转念一想，像五右卫门这种平时无欲无求，连花销都很少的人，如果需要很多钱的话，十有八九就是花在女人身上或者是被女人骗了，  
“我知道了，我会把钱汇给你。”  
虽然次元这么说，五右卫门还是拒绝性地摇摇头，  
“我不想借你和鲁邦的钱……”  
“那你就宁愿去接客？你知不知道万一染上了奇怪的病怎么办？”  
次元的语气听上去有点生气，五右卫门也没有想到这一点，他只是把头扭过去，什么都不说，这种被熟人发现自己在做男扮女装接客的事，实在是太过于羞耻，五右卫门还是转过身，穿着他那个高跟鞋，非常艰难地跑走了，  
“五右卫门，你等一等。”  
次元突然跑过来，抓住他的右手，在他的手里塞了什么东西，然后并没有再追下去，五右卫门不管那个是什么，只是攥着手往前一直跑，直到次元再也没有追上来。

等回到住所，五右卫门才觉得满脸通红，一想起刚才发生的事，整个人几乎想要切腹自尽，他慢慢的打开右手，那是一张50美金，男人羞愧难当，他打开窗户就要把手里的钱攥成团扔出去，但是想了想还是没有扔掉放了回来，毕竟能是一分钱就是一分钱。  
武士的手机突然响了，一百万日元从次元大介的账户里汇到他的手上，五右卫门不爽地咬着自己的手指头，却又说不出来什么话，只能愤愤地把他的女装全部脱掉，最后全裸的，蜷缩在床上，一句话也不说。  
TBC  
chapter2  
将钱还给银行之后，五右卫门一度想要忘记这件事，而过了大概一个月左右，鲁邦突然联系了他，说要有一宗生意要需要他，看样子他又开始了行窃计划，如果跟他合作的话，免不得会遇到次元，说不定又会想起以前的事那件，五右卫门虽然犹豫不决，但是早晚得把钱还给次元，早死晚死，不如现在死，还不如赶紧接了这趟活，趁着货币没有升值的时候，赶紧把钱还给对方，而且除此以外，现在真的是没有什么工作可以大量赚钱了，五右卫门拍拍自己的脸蛋儿，厚着脸皮朝着鲁邦的秘密基地奔去！  
“呀……”  
鲁邦看到五右卫门之后，非常亲切的跟他打了声招呼，五右卫门还是保持他以前冷冷淡淡的样子，对着鲁邦和旁边没有说话的次元打了个招呼，次元嘴里叼着个烟，好似什么都没发生一样，只是点点头，表示听到了，  
“这次我们要到的是刚刚从非洲运来的原石，还没有经过雕刻，加工这种事情我找人就可以做，比起雕好的钻石来说，风险更低一点，就是因为风险比较低，所以这一趟大概一个人50万左右，扣除成本的费用，钻石卖出去之后，我会继续给你们打钱，怎么样你们两个意见如何？”  
鲁邦一脸猴精的看着两个人，次元毫不犹豫的就点点头，五右卫门虽然觉得钱有点少，但是也总比没有好，也是勉强的点了点头。  
“那好，今天晚上我们就准备出发，”  
鲁邦摊开手里的图纸，那是从非洲运往欧洲的船的航向图。  
这一趟路上并没有什么值得惊险的事，要说最凶险的事情大概无疑是五右卫门每次都要小心翼翼的注意次元的各种反应，虽然次元也是一路并没有提及任何的事情，像往常一样只是吐槽鲁邦罢了。在最后船马上就要进入欧洲的时候，被五右卫门一刀给砍成了两半，装有钻石的货物全部撒在海里，随着重力沉入水中，最终被海底的潜水艇直接捞走，在警察完全不知道任何方法的情况下，鲁邦一行人又带着钻石逃走了。

“这次又大功告成了。”  
在鲁邦三人正在喝酒的途中，门突然打开，不二子出现在门口，笑吟吟的对他们说。  
“不二子酱！”  
鲁邦非常开心，几乎就要扑过去，但是次元和五右卫门的脸上突然出现了狐疑。  
“为什么这个女人在这里，肯定又是要瓜分你的钻石吧。”  
次元冷冷的说。  
不二子的脸上出现了一秒的不悦，然而下一秒就一副鲁邦人家好想你的样子，虽然十有八九肯定是演戏，看着鲁邦和不二子在那里甜甜蜜蜜打闹的样子，五右卫门觉得自己说不定现在可以抽出时间和次元好好谈谈！他将手伸到和服里面，拿出之前的50美金，一副尴尬的样子从桌子下面伸出来递到次元的手边。  
次元的余光瞟到那里，刚开始不知道是什么，当注意到那是攒成一团的50美金，立刻明白了什么事情，再看看五右卫门的脸，早就红成了一团，对于高情商的次元来说，这件事他可能就永远再不提了，不过纯情的五右卫门就不这样了。  
“你拿着吧，这是你应得的。”  
次元突然觉得有点意思，想试着调戏一下五右卫门，脸皮很薄的武士听了这话，脸就像火一样烧起来，愤愤地把50美金塞到男人手里。  
“我会把钱还你的，次元。”  
“这次的50万吗。”  
“对，这次的50万我一分都不留，全部还给你。”  
五右卫门一副非常肯定的样子，次元突然笑了笑，感觉接下来这么说会非常有意思。  
“你们两个在说什么？”  
鲁邦浑身还冒着爱心，他跑过来对着次元问道。五右卫门立刻闭了嘴，这件事他永远不想提。  
“哦，鲁邦，你把这次给五右卫门的50万元全部转到我帐下。”  
“嗯为什么？”  
鲁邦奇怪了。  
“之前五右卫门跟我借了100万元，然后这次他要把钱全部给我。”  
“五右卫门会跟你借一百万？”  
“对的，他之前被一个坏女人给骗了。”  
次元越说越多，这让五右卫门非常紧张，这件事他就要告诉鲁邦了吗？如果说出来的话，五右卫门一定会瞬间把这个房子砍成两半，  
“哦，然后呢？你就把钱借给他了？”  
“是的，我遇到五右卫门了，前段时间。”  
到这里次元突然恶意的停顿了一下，这让男子的心都提到了嗓子眼。  
“然后他把事情告诉我，我就把钱借给他了。”  
次元利用帽子的掩盖让别人看不到他的眼睛，而他的目光一直飘向五右卫门，那个反应实在是可爱极了！  
“好吧，我知道了，下回可不要再被坏女人骗了哟。”  
“这句话我原封不动还给你。”  
五右卫门悬着的心放下来了，他知道次元是故意玩儿他的，总是感觉心情不太好，也没有管在场的鲁邦次元和不二子，站起来径直回到了卧室房间。

平时一直觉得次元大介这个人是十分可靠的战士，五右卫门比信任鲁邦还要信任他，这次站街事件是自己不对，关于这件事武士承认，而且现在还欠着对方50万，反驳实在是说不过理。  
但是想到上次站街还给次元口过，这就像把柄一样被他捏在手里，五右卫门使劲抓头发，这件事情再怎么想忘也忘不掉，男子实在是受不了了，他走到衣柜，打开柜门，从抽屉里拿出他的那套女装，就是上次遇到次元的时候穿的那件毛衣，而且假发和裙子也留在这里，现在的他只想把这些东西全部烧掉，武士忍受不住地将这些东西一股脑全扔在床上，同时拔出斩铁剑，对着一堆无机物气势汹汹，  
“你在干嘛？”  
门突然打开了，次元就站在他身后，看着五右卫门杀气满满地拿着刀，对着床上一堆衣服生气，次元似乎猜出来发生了什么事？  
“钱我会还你的！但我再也忍受不了这件事。”  
五右卫门满脸通红地说道。  
“我实在不懂你为什么会如此介意这件事？你是我的同伴，比鲁邦更强大的同伴，这种事我不会跟鲁邦或者任何一个人说的，刚才是我不对，你不要生气了。”  
次元好像在哄一个女人一样说话，五右卫门确实不怎么生气，不过他还是想把衣服消灭，他把刀收起来，抱起衣服直接往外走。  
“五右卫门你等一下。”  
次元想到了什么，突然叫住了五右卫门，这件事次元自己都不知道！让他站住的话，可能会改变两人的一生，他甚至都没有仔细想过，这个决定会带来什么样的蝴蝶效应。似乎是第六感或者本能，次元想都没有想便下了这个决定。  
“怎么了？”  
“我要你现在就把50万还给我。”  
次元战在五右卫门面前，非常坚决的说，甚至觉得他底气很足，比五右卫门还要高一点。  
“我现在没有现金，下次吧，利息我也会给你的。”  
“我的利息很高的，现在你就必须还给我，没有现金的话，就用别的来偿还。”  
“别的是什么？”  
五右卫门感到疑惑，次元平时说不出这种话。  
“你把女装穿上出去跟我开房。”  
五右卫门整整花了三秒钟才消化了这件事，当他明白次元在说什么的时候，他立刻抱着衣服就要往外跑，然而次元眼疾手快的抓住他的手臂。  
“你这家伙原来有这种兴趣吗？”  
五右卫门大喊道，眼中几乎带着不可思议的愤怒。  
“你不把女装穿上，我就把你男扮女装给我口这件事告诉鲁邦。”  
次元直接放出大招，这让眼前的人有想用刀直接把次元劈死的冲动！  
“你，你到底要干什么？”  
五右卫门抱着衣服的手都开始有点战战兢兢，平常的次元不应该是这样。  
“就像我字面说的那样，要么现在就把50万日元给我，必须是日元，要么带上女装跟我出去，总之这件事情我不会跟别人说，你选吧。”  
除非现在抢银行，不然在欧洲的话上哪里找50万还是日元，五右卫门觉得次元是在刁难他，但又不知道要如何解决。  
“只要你穿着女装跟我开房，之后的50万，我再也不会跟你要，这件事和上次那件事我也不会告诉任何人。”  
当然还有第三种方法，就是把眼前的次元砍死，但是五右卫门不会这么做的，毕竟那是重要的同伴，  
“这究竟是为什么？次元。”  
“我暂时跟你说不出原因，总之就让你选吧。”  
这个还有什么可选的？五右卫门咬着嘴唇，指甲狠狠的抓着女装！次元也是给他一个面子，从床下拿出一个包裹，让武士把女装装进袋子里，台阶都架好了，就等着下了，五右卫门当时也是脑子短路，直接就把女装放了进去，糊里糊涂的就被次元给骗走了。

“你等一下，这可能要花点时间。”  
五右卫门手里拿着女装关上了旅馆房间浴室的门，虽然女人打扮起来需要花点时间，但是五右卫门时间肯定比其他女人要短的多，次元点上一根烟，听着浴室里面开始洗澡的声音，并冷静的回想一下自己为什么会说出这种话？可以说是冲动，也可以说是一种欲望，这个世界上女人多的是，为什么会是五右卫门？  
不知不觉，手里的烟就已经只剩下烟嘴了，浴室里的水声突然停止，当然时间比其他女人短的多，里面传出窸窸窣窣开始穿衣服的声音。很快，五右卫门就出来了，穿着他那身，桃红色的大毛衣，带着假发，眼睛上了点妆，稍微涂了点口红，在如此明亮的灯光下，还是比较容易的看出这是一个男人的。  
“所以呢你到底要做什么？我没有女性的胸部，也没有女性的器官，这样只是单纯来嘲笑我的吗？”  
次元什么都没有说，他径直走到五右卫门面前，蹲在他正前方，掀起他的裙子，看着腿间黑色内裤中突起的地方，心里怀疑了自己一百遍，为什么要做这个决定？但是次元还是将眼神撇开，将注意力放在丝袜上，并用手在上面摸了摸，黑色丝袜的手感非常不错，五右卫门的腿也不粗也不细，而且肉感十足，勒得腿部肌肉线条非常性感。  
“五右卫门，我确实不喜欢男性，我也说不出来这个是为什么，总之你趴到床那边，把屁股翘起来。”  
次元这样说，他同时从抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂，五右卫门按照命令，腿部微微敞开，双手放在床上，臀部高高抬起，男人站在他身后，掀起他的裙子，并将黑色的内裤褪到腿间！将手里的润滑剂沿着他的股沟灌下去，左手的中指开始娴熟地进入男人的屁眼，同时指节揉动着前列腺的地方，时不时手指深入，将整根指头没入到五右卫门的体内，并有节奏的抽插。  
“次元，你真是变态！”  
“你不要说话，声音暴露了你是个男人，不然我进入不了状态。”  
看样子次元还不是个同性恋，五右卫门觉得有点奇怪，但还是没有说什么，只是乖乖闭嘴，次元的手指越发深入，并探入了另外两个指头，最后将男人的屁眼扩张到极致。次元觉得差不多了，便解下自己的裤子，掏出保险套套在上面，听着身后那准备动作的声音，感觉就像要打针的时候看到医生将针头仪器各种摆弄一样恐怖。  
次元也知道自己不是同性恋，而且越想越觉得这件事很滑稽！他考虑再三，还是决定尽快完成这件事情，男人一手扶着肉棒，一手抓住五右卫门的腰部，将整个肉棒沿着那洞口插进去，比女性还要紧狭的内部让次元轻声呼气，如果只是屁眼，而且从后面看的话，男人和女人都是一样的，次元只是想着眼前的五右卫门是个女性，尝试性地动起自己的腰。  
“哦哦……”  
五右卫门忍不住轻哼起来，次元还是拍拍他的屁股表示不让他出声，但是没憋几秒钟的时候，五右卫门又忍不住呻吟出声。  
“对不起，次元，做这种事的话，果然不可能不出声吧。”  
次元没有说什么，只是又使劲捅了两下，五右卫门的声音似乎变尖了，好像是嗓子有点哑了，次元揉揉他白嫩的屁股，眼神不经意飘到五右卫门的脸。他时不时会侧过头看一眼后面。其实次元想的是他可能是将五右卫门当成女性的替代品，但是当他发现自己如果身下的是五右卫门的时候，不但并没有软下来，反而更加兴奋坚挺，而且胃部的肌肉还有点抽动，让他更想狠狠干身下这个男人。  
“啊啊啊，次元……太用力了……太深了，我受不了了……啊啊啊……嗯嗯……哈啊……”  
次元使劲挺动腰部，在五右卫门的身体被冲撞的时候，他的声音如此高昂兴奋，身体也随着痉挛，紧紧夹着次元的东西不放，比女人还要有感觉。  
平时总是一脸冷淡，也是没有欲望和追求，只是想静心修炼，而且战斗力极高的五右卫门，如今穿着女装，像个母狗一样在自己身下娇喘，求饶，这样的经验比任何女人来的都要刺激，而且当五右卫门露出他以前从未有过的表情或者语言时，就会让人有一种新鲜感，这种新鲜感似乎就是挑起他欲望的凶手！比如之前鲁邦曾经说大叔1号，次元跟着说大叔2号，结果五右卫门下意识的说了句 大叔3号！因为从平时从来没有露出过这种表情，所以意外的让人觉得更可爱了，次元的双手狠狠地紧抓那对富有弹性的臀瓣，腰部挺动地越来越用力，一边听着五右卫门的求饶声，一边感受着他那经过日月精华锻炼而紧致的肠道。  
“五右卫门，我要到了。”  
次元的身体一阵抽动，虽然他可以射在套里，但是男人还是没有这么做，他拔出肉棒，将避孕套扔掉，单手撸动着，将那些精液全部射在五右卫门的屁股上，白嫩的臀瓣上面可以看到精液，显得更加色情。  
“这下你满意了吗？次元。”  
五右卫门的声音里都带着不屑，不过现在钱算是都还清了。  
次元穿裤子的时候，发现五右卫门其实已经射了，纯白色的液体还沾在他的龟头前面，落在床上拉成一条丝线。  
“难道你不喜欢吗？五右卫门，刚才做的时候你不爽吗？”  
次元这句话让五右卫门陷入了羞耻之中，他扭过头穿好了自己的衣服，虽然自己不想承认，但是蹭过前列腺的时候，确实有爽到。  
“这种事以后不会再有第二次了。”  
五右卫门冷冷的说，并已经准备离开旅馆，次元其实刚才要说什么，他希望还会有第二次，但是他怎么也张不开口，如果五右卫门真的很爽的话，说不定以后还会有第二次第三次，当然，他也是如此期待，五右卫门一直都是什么话都不愿意挂在嘴边的人，但就是因为这样，所以他才那么可爱。  
次元按搓搓的计划，以后，说不定真的有以后呢。  
THE END


End file.
